A two-stage method of producing benzyl alcohol and ketone can involve continuously oxidizing an alkylbenzene with oxygen to form an intermediate, an alkylbenzene hydroperoxide. For example, oxidation of the alkylbenzene cumene, also referred to as isopropylbenzene, to produce the alkylbenzene hydroperoxide cumene hydroperoxide (CHP) is shown in reaction (I).

As shown in reaction (II), the intermediate CHP can then undergo acid decomposition with a protic acid to form phenol and acetone. The mixture of phenol and acetone that is formed in the process can then be separated and purified such as by rectification on a column.

The economic efficiency of phenol and ketone synthesis by the alkylbenzene oxidation method can depend on attaining the highest possible yield in process of alkylbenzene oxidation and the two stage alkylbenzene hydroperoxide decomposition (also referred to as the cleavage stage). The yield of alkylbenzene hydroperoxide obtained during the oxidation process can be a function of the steady-state concentration maintained in the reaction vessel. Various competing side reactions can form undesirable byproducts and can reduce the product yield of the oxidation process. Insufficient mass transfer area between an alkylbenzene liquid phase and an oxidant gas phase can further reduce the product yield, increase the capitol cost of processing equipment, increase the size of processing equipment, increase the complexity of processing equipment, as well as decrease the process efficiency.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an improved alkylbenzene oxidation process that can reduce the capital cost of the processing equipment, reduce the size of the processing equipment, increase the product yield, reduce the processing cost, reduce the formation of by-products, or can achieve a combination including at least one of the foregoing improvements.